Let's Take A Rocketship To Space
|image= Rocket design drawing board.jpg |caption=Ferb approves of changing the plan to positive. |band=Danny and the Jaytones |band2=Danny Jacob |album=Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack |released=December 5, 2008 |genre=Swing |runtime=1:07 (episode) 1:03 (album) |before=When We Didn't Get Along |after=The Good Life |video=VpOssRbtETk Episode version MmmSXe71-YI Sondtrack version }} is Swing musical number from "Out to Launch". It accompanies the montage depicting Phineas and Ferb trying to build a rocket-propelled spacecraft to visit a star bought for them by their dad and runs again later during the credits. Lyrics Let's take a rocket ship to space I hear it's a real swinging place There isn't much air, or gravity there The stars will make your heart race Let's take a rocket Let's take a rocket Let's take a rocket ship to space Let's take a saucer to the stars Look out moon, move over Mars The Martians all rock To Basie and Bach So bring your maracas and your jazz guitars Let's take a saucer to the stars (instrumental interlude) Let's take a rocket ship A crazy three-stage rocket ship Let's take a rocket ship to space! (during end credits) Let's take a rocket ship A crazy three-stage rocket ship Let's take a rocket ship to space! Voiceover: It's the final frontier, baby. Soundtrack Lyrics The lyrics for is a lot different in the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack. For example when the singer said "Let's take a rocket ship" is shortened down to "Let's Take a Rocket"; and "A crazy three-stage rocket ship" is shortened down to "A Crazy kind of rocket". Also, on the last line, "Let's take a rocket ship to space," the vocal still changes, but gets lower. The song on the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack is also a little faster then in the show. Here are the soundtrack version of the lyrics: Let's take a rocket ship to space I hear it's a real swinging place There isn't much air, or gravity there The stars will make your heart race Let's take a rocket Let's take a rocket Let's take a rocket ship to space Let's take a saucer to the stars Look out moon, move over Mars The Martians all rock To Bassie and Bach So bring your maracas and your jazz guitars Let's take a saucer to the stars (instrumental interlude) Let's take a rocket A crazy kind of rocket Let's take a rocket ship to space! Voiceover: It's the final frontier, baby. Background information * One of the few songs where the Soundtrack version is shorter than the broadcast. * The clips of failed rockets were from the Space Race in the late 1960s and 1970s. * On the blackboard we can see Tsiolkovsky rocket equation. Allusions *This song seems to be based on Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra. The songs are the same style, spoken lyrics, and they both have instrumental interludes. Both songs also feature lyrics about space travel, though Fly Me to the Moon is figurative, and Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space is literal. Songwriters * Jon Colton Barry * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire BMI Work # 10174997, registered under the title Rocket Ship to Space. Listed on the soundtrack as Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space. See Also *"Out to Launch" *''Shooting Star Milkshake Bar'' *List of songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob